universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Robbie Rotten
Entrance Manhole Robbie exits out of a manhole that leads to his lair and steps out onto the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Master of Disguise Robbie first spins around. This is basically a stationary version of I.M. Meen's Meen Spin, thus anyone touching Robbie takes damage. When he's done spinning, he'll then be disguised as Rottenbeard. While in disguise, his special attacks remain the same, but his standard attacks are different. They'll be stronger and have longer range, but they'll be slow to execute. Pressing B alone again changes him back. Side B - Cannon Robbie sets up his ludicrously large cannon. Moving to either side and pressing B again will make him fire a cannonball. Including Robbie, those in the way of that take damage. The cannon will stay until someone destroys it or KO's Robbie. either way, he'll then get a chance to set it up in another location. Robbie himself can't destroy it. Up B - Lucky Ladder A ladder descends in front of Robbie. He'll then climb upward at a slow pace. The ladder goes up to the top of the screen. If you keep on going up, it's suicide for you. Move up and press B again to cancel this. Moving left or right as Robbie climbs up will make him nudge to the selected side as he climbs up. If he nudges someone, that opponent takes damage. Down B - Leaf Trap Robbie digs a hole in front of him covered with leaves. Anyone who walks over the hole will fall down and through the stage itself, whether or not the stage happens to be suspended in the air. Though Robbie can also fall down the hole. Final Smash - Rottenbeard Robbie first disguises as Rottenbeard and sings the first part of You Are A Pirate. After that cutscene, he appears aboard a ship on wheels. It moves at the same pace as the Landmaster, but can only do single jumps. However, the ship's twice the speed of the Landmaster and half the size. Anyone who touches the ship takes slightly more impact from getting rammed into. Pressing A shoots a pair of cannonballs in both sides. Getting KO'd will still affect your stocks, so be cautious. KOSFX KOSFX1: *gasps* KOSFX2: "Aaugh!" Star KOSFX: *laughs* Screen KOSFX: "D'oh!" Taunts Normal Up: *laughs* Sd: "I meant to do that." Dn: "How...boring!" Rottenbeard Up: "All aboard!" Sd: "Precious booty." Dn: "Do what you want!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "I did it! I did it! I won!" *celebrates with a dance* 2. "This is exactly how I, Robbie Rotten, planned." 3. *smiles as Rottenbeard* Failure/Clap: Sneaks off pantsless Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia *The day this moveset was made viral was the same day Sakurai posted a video discussion about Smash Bros. and when PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale got an update (pointed out by Servbot Rambo). Category:Playable Characters Category:LazyTown Category:Nick Jr. Category:BBC Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Villains Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Lawl X Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:3 Tricky Minds Squad Category:Internet Meme Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Pirates Category:Iceland Category:King Crisis Series Category:Tricksters Category:Form Changer Category:Shawn Barba Favorite Category:Number One Category:Loveable Jerk Category:Shadow North`s favourite